


You Suck Man

by FanGirl18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Oliver talk about him being the vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Suck Man

**You Suck Man**

Oliver knew that it was going to happen eventually ever since Tommy had been told he had wanted to talk to Oliver but the Hood had avoided it because he didn't think he would like what he would hear. Unfortunately for him Tommy wasn't having it anymore so he cornered Oliver as he was about to go down to his hideout and the blonde had no choice but to give in and take Tommy downstairs.

"So how is it being a vigilante?" Tommy asked breaking the ice.

"It is what it is Tommy," Oliver stated.

"I guess you don't want to talk about it then," Tommy declared sighing.

"It's not something I'm proud of but I made my father a promise so I need to do this," Oliver told his friend.

"Right so am I the first to know?" Tommy asked.

"Actually your not," Oliver said awkwardly knowing that Tommy would be a little upset once he found out that he was actually the third person to find out not the first.

"What?" Tommy asked surprised.

"You're actually the third person to find out about me being a vigilante," Oliver admitted to his long time friend.

"Christ you suck man. I'm supposed to be your best friend dude you don't make me the third or the last person to find out," Tommy exclaimed a little upset.

"I'm sorry I was trying to protect you besides I didn't actually tell Diggle or Felicity. Diggle got shot so I had to save him and to do that I had to bring him here. He kind of just got involved after that so I didn't necessarily tell him anything. A few months after that I was shot and I needed help getting out so I hid in Felicity's car and she brought me here where she and Diggle saved me. Ever since she's been helping as well so I didn't necessarily tell them," Oliver explained.

"Jeez dude relax," Tommy said patting him on the back.

"Yeah well excuse me for not wanting my best friend angry with me," Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry about it man I get it. Just try not to get me involved because while I support you and get it I don't want to get involved in helping," Tommy stated with a smile.

"No problem man," Oliver sighed in agreement.

It relieved Oliver that Tommy wasn't too upset at finding out he was the third one to learn of his identity and finally the two were back to where they were, being brothers and friends. Life for the two friends couldn't get better or so they thought.


End file.
